


Solskinnsboller

by whatthefoucault



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Baking, Domestic, Food, Frostmaster Week 2018, M/M, Mario Kart, Scandinavian Food, Soft Frostmaster, Soulmates, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: The fact that no bakery in the entire staggering metropolis he currently called home had ever so much as heard of solskinnsboller was tragic, but Loki was nothing if not resourceful.  He would just have to make them himself.





	Solskinnsboller

**Author's Note:**

> Frostmaster Week 2018 begins with domesticity, and here's Loki channeling his inner domestic godliness.
> 
> Here's [the art on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com/post/175584514266/frostmaster-week-2018-day-one-domestic-the-fact)!

Baking was easier than Loki had imagined: it had always been something done by someone else, though he was usually more than happy to avail himself of the fruits of their labours. The fact that no bakery in the entire staggering metropolis he currently called home had ever so much as heard of solskinnsboller was tragic, but Loki was nothing if not resourceful. He would just have to make them himself, he thought.

Once the Grandmaster left for his Tuesday morning chess match in the park, Loki gathered together his supplies and settled in to work. He supposed there was a sort of simple, almost boring magic in the act of baking, of bringing together such simple things - some downright unpleasant on their own - and watching them come together into a beautiful, soft dough in his careful hands. Once the dough had been left to grow double in size, he pressed it into a thin rectangle, and spread it thickly with the rich, sweet buttery filling, spiced with warm cardamom and cinnamon. The work was serene, calming, almost meditative. And then it was time to twist the dough into buns.

And that was... baffling. He tried to conjure a picture of them in his mind, the dough twined together into an artful coiled ball, swirled throughout with streaks of spice. How ridiculous, he thought, to have eaten them so many times over his long life and with such joy, and find the exact form of them eluded him just as he most needed to remember. He was loath to imagine presenting the Grandmaster with a substandard anniversary gift, after all. The instructions in the small, well-thumbed recipe booklet were frustratingly spartan, and the lack of any sort of useful diagram left him only his memory as a guide. In that moment, he almost wished he had been born the god of the kitchen instead of mischief. He set his elbows on the counter, head in his hands, flour liberally powdering the front of his cardigan.

Just then, the Grandmaster burst through the door, bounding into the kitchen, not even stopping to take his sandals off at the door.

"Stardust, what's wrong?" he asked, his expression betraying almost heartbreaking concern.

"What? Nothing's - "

"I, I was just on my way back from the park and I had the, the strongest feeling that you were in distress, and I came as quickly as I could," he said, bundling Loki into his arms.

"Oh, my honey." Loki laughed softly, shaking his head. "It's... a mere inconvenience. I'm fine."

"Thank goodness, oh thank goodness," the Grandmaster smiled, dotting kisses across Loki's forehead, his temples, the bridge of his nose. Loki kissed the Grandmaster in turn, relishing the warm, giggling hum he made as Loki reached his neck. "Gotta say, that's, uhh, quite a relief there, stardust."

"Sorry I worried you," replied Loki, extricating himself from the embrace just enough to trundle the Grandmaster back out of the kitchen, "now go find something interesting to do while I finish this secret task you're not allowed to know about."

"A secret?" The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow, his curiosity clearly piqued. "You can't, uhh, you can't just not tell me your secret!"

"All in good time, my sunshine," grinned Loki.

Returning to his work, he picked up a strip of dough, took a deep breath, and twisted from both ends, curling it together into a snug little round. The twists were less artful than he would have preferred, but he hoped that a generous dollop of vanilla custard dotting the centre of each bun would distract from any other imperfections.

"Am I allowed back in the kitchen yet?" the Grandmaster called from the bedroom, as Loki slid the baking tray into the oven.

"I guess," he conceded.

"Thank you," sighed the Grandmaster, shuffling to the pantry. "I've needed a coffee for, like, two hours. Say, have we got time for a round of Mario Kart before your, uhh, super secret project I know nothing about is complete?"

It was then that Loki realised he had forgotten to look at the time his buns went in to bake.

"Hmm, sure," he guessed, switching the kettle on.

\---

Rainbow Road was, perhaps almost poetically, the bane of Loki's existence when it came to that stupid - and stupidly diverting - game. He had lost count of how many times his little mushroom man had gone tumbling off into the void. Perhaps, however, it was good that he could withstand an entire race without weeping. He would ask his therapist on Thursday.

The smell that flowed from the kitchen was golden and warm, and the buns, by some miracle, looked just about as they should.

"Am I allowed to ask yet?" asked the Grandmaster.

"It's been exactly three months since you arrived on Midgard. So... solskinnsboller," declared Loki, proudly presenting the Grandmaster with a generous tumble of custard-dotted buns. "Also known as sunshine buns... sunshine."

"Snacks!" beamed the Grandmaster, admiring Loki's handiwork. "Aww, stardust, you are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I try my best," Loki replied, leaning gently into the Grandmaster's touch.

"Wow, you know, when you're, uhh, basically ageless and beyond time, you tend not to, to keep up with things like anniversaries," mused the Grandmaster, closely examining one of the golden rounds, "but if they mean we get to make each other snacks, well, I'm uhh, I'm all for it. Thank you. Thank you."

"I love you, sunshine," Loki blushed.

"Love you too, stardust," replied the Grandmaster. "Here's to an eternity of freshly baked buns."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [a recipe for solskinnsboller](http://www.scandikitchen.co.uk/recipe-sunshine-buns-norwegian-solskinnsboller/), complete with a handy tutorial video to show you how to do the twist.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to like and subscribe, [come say hello on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com), and if you have a favourite sweet bun, leave a comment below and tell me all about it.


End file.
